Sweet Dreams, Cas
by lucifershipsdestiel
Summary: After Cas becomes human, he keeps having horrible nightmares whenever he goes to sleep, and he ends up sharing a bed with Dean. What happens when Dean wake up and thinks he's still in a dream?


**Hey! So I wrote this little thing a few nigths ago when I was (as usual) very sleepy/tired so forgive me for any mistakes and/or general crappiness? Well, I hope you like it! Tell me what you think? Love you guys! xx**

**Disclaimer: I almost forgot to this thing. I always do! Probably because how obvious it is that I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. I don't know what I own.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

One of Castiel's least favorite things about becoming human was sleeping. For the first few days he'd wake up screaming every time he fell asleep, unable to stop shaking because of the horrible nightmares he had.

As an angel who had lived for so long, he had seen a lot of bad, and the nightmares about everything just kept coming. Most of them though, were of the past few years, the years that passed since he had pulled Dean out of Hell.

After the sixth night of being woken up by Castiel's screams and shouts, Dean couldn't take it any longer. He needed at least four hours, and with Cas having nightmares, he didn't get them.

As Castiel was getting ready to go to bed on the seventh day, looking exhausted, Dean stood up and grabbed his wrist, dragging Cas behind him as he started to walk down the hallway.

"Wha-What are you doing Dean?" Castiel asked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Dean didn't answer, not until they entered his room and sat down on the bed.

"Look, I know having nightmares is hard. Trust me, I do, I've had plenty. But I need- _You_ need, to get some sleep at night, alright?" Cas nodded quietly, looking down at his feet.

"I don-"

"No, shut up for a minute Cas, okay? What I'm saying is, you can sleep here, I'll watch over you. Nightmares are usually less worse when you're not alone, maybe it'll help you, I don't know, it's worth the shot." Dean paused for a minute before looking at Cas. "Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna get into bed?"

Silently, Castiel took off the shirt he was wearing (he borrowed it from Dean, since his own clothes were ruined and they didn't have time to get him new clothes of his own) and then the shoes, socks and finally, jeans, remaining only in his briefs. He crawled under the covers and looked at Dean, a questioning look on his face. "Aren't you going to sleep as well, Dean?" He asked at last, when he realized Dean wasn't going to move from his seat on the edge of the bed.

A few moments later, Dean nodded and removed his clothes. He turned off the lights before taking his place under the covers as well, careful to leave a safe distance between him and Castiel. Cas slightly frowned at that, but shrugged it off. "Night, Cas." Dean mumbled, facing away from Cas.

"Good night Dean."

The next morning when he woke up, Castiel was surprised (and glad) to realize he didn't have any nightmares. He had to admit, even though he had his doubts about Dean's idea (not that he showed it, of course), it worked.

He was alone in bed, which meant Dean was already up, and probably cooking breakfast. Since they had the Batcave and an actual kitchen now, Dean started cooking more and and more and it became a hobby of his. Luckily for Sam and Cas, Dean was very good at cooking, and everything he made was delicious. Cas smiled at the thought of Dean cooking as he got out of bed and got dressed (borrowing clothes from Dean today too).

Castiel walked out of Dean's room and into the kitchen, following the smell of pancakes that filled the place. Dean made pancakes for breakfast four days ago as well, and he promised to make them again after seeing how much Cas loved them.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Dean greeted when he saw Cas in the doorway. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thank you. Much better than the last few nights. Do you… Do you think we could do that again? It was very calming." Dean only chuckled in response and handed Cas a plate full of pancakes. "Of course Cas, no problem."

And so it became a normal thing for Dean and Cas to sleep in the same bed every night. Sam never said anything (well, not in front of Cas), and it wasn't such a big deal anyway. They just helped each other with the nightmares (Dean wouldn't admit it, but being with Cas kept his nightmares away as well) and so what if some morning they woke up really close to each other or with Dean's arm around Castiel's waist or their legs tangled? It didn't mean anything.

Or at least that was what Castiel kept telling himself. It's not like he wanted to believe it, but he had to. Being this close to Dean meant another kind of dreams, the kind he hadn't had before. The good kind.

They were the kind of dreams that usually started sitting in some field, or on the roof of a really tall building, or his favorite – the hood of the Impala. Their middle changed very often, but the main idea was the same. Dean was always there with him, sometimes talking, sometimes just sitting quietly and smiling. The ending though was Cas' favorite part. The ending was always a kiss.

He knew he wasn't supposed to have these dreams, he wasn't supposed to think like that about his best friend, his-... Dean was more than just best friend. He was the reason for everything Cas did, he was the reason Cas was alive. Whatever Dean was to him, Cas shouldn't feel this way about him, that much he knew.

But Cas was being selfish. He wanted those dreams, and he didn't want the nightmares. If he went back to sleeping in his old room, the nightmares would come back and the dreams might stop, and Castiel wasn't willing to let that happen. So being the selfish man that he was, Cas stayed.

And then one morning, something happened.

Dean and Cas came back exhauster from a simple wendigo hunt a few towns over (Sam had a cold and Dean refused to take him, and it also happened to be Cas' first hunt as a human, a thing which he handled pretty well in Dean's opinion) and barely even made it out of their clothes before collapsing on the bed.

When Cas woke up the next day, Dean was still in bed, a thing which rarely happened after the whole arm-around-waist incident. He still felt tired and didn't feel like getting out of bed, not when he was so comfortable. He slightly shifted so he could face Dean and a smile appeared on his face. Dean looked so peaceful and happy when he was asleep.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and blue eyes met green. Dean's sleepy smile grew wider and he mumbled "good morning Cas" before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Cas' lips. Cas didn't even have time to react before Dean's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, not looking at Castiel.

"Oh crap, Cas, I- Crap. Dammit, look, Cas, man, I'm sorry, I didn't… I thought I was… I thought it was just… Crap." Dean said as he paced around the room, his face full of anger.

Cas sat up in the bed and observed Dean's angry face. "You're… You're angry. Why are you angry?" He couldn't understand why Dean was so angry. This was one of the best moments in Castiel's life. Dean had kissed him! Even if just for a moment, he didn't think Dean would ever even want to kiss him!

"Why am I- Cas, are you- Do you even realize what just happened?" Dean sighed, still not looking in Cas' direction.

Cas rolled his eyes. Of course he realized what happened, he wasn't stupid. "Yes, you just kissed me." Saying that made his smile grow even bigger.

"And I shouldn't have… Look, man, I just… I thought it was still just a… Well, a dream." He muttered, sitting down on the bed, seeming defeated.

"You have those dreams too?" Castiel asked, shocked. It was a pleasant shock, a wonderful surprise. He thought he was the only one having those dreams!

"Yeah, I- Wait, did you just say 'too'?" Dean finally looked up to see Cas' bright smile. They locked eyes with each other and Dean's lips curled up in a smile to match Cas'.

And before Dean could do anything, Cas leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and finally, FINALLY, smashed their lips in the kiss they've both been waiting for for so long.


End file.
